Andrew's Playing Matchmaker
by Moonbunny67
Summary: Andrew is getting sick and tired of his two best friends always fighting.So he trys to set them up.Will Serena and Darien find their feelings for one another,or wont they? R&R please.
1. The plan

This is my very first fic so dont be to harsh on me   
  
I don't own sailor moon but i wish i did.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! "OHHHHH!NOOOOOO!I'm late for........wait today is Saturday."Serena got out of   
bed,got dressed,and headed for the arcade.  
  
'Man today is going to be a nice day i can.......'Serena was snapped out of her thoughts by  
someone calling her name.

"Hey meatball head fall on your face lately?"Darien asked in a mocking tone.

"STOP calling me meatball head,and no i haven't fell lately so shut up!"So much for a nice day.  
She thought,and walked into the arcade.

"Hey Serena!"  
  
"Hey Andrew, i will have a chocolate milkshake and french fries."

"Coming right up"  
  
"Meatball head if you keep eating like that you will be fater then you already are."  
  
"For the last time stop calling me Meatball head.Do you even know how to say my name?Let me   
spell it out for you S-E-R-E-N-A get it now Ser-re-na."

"Meatball head suits you so well though."  
  
"Just leave me alone jerk."

"Why?"Darien said with a smirk.

"Uggggghhhhh."

"Here is you milkshake and fries"

"Thanks Andrew."Then she began to slurp daown her milkshake.

"Did your mom ever teach you any manners?"  
  
"Shut up Darien!"

Andrew was getting sick and tired of his two best friend always fighting.'Only if i could get   
them together some kind of way'Then a sly grin formed on his lips.Just then Amy,Lita,Raye,and  
Mina walked in.

"Hey guys I have to talk to you about something."Andrew smiled evily.It was time to put his   
plan ito action.

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry it was so short but i will try to make the next one longer and more interesting.  
Hoped you liked it.


	2. Mistakes

Sorry for not updating for a while well im back and i hope you will keep reading my story!

disclaimer-I do not own sailor moon or any of the character

oh and thanks for the reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew lead Amy,Lita,Raye,and Mina to the back room in the arcade. The girls all had confused looks. Andrew the saw all the confused faces and started to fill them in.

"Are you guys all tired of Serena and Dariens dumb fights?"The girls all noded and looked at him knowing he was wanting them to set Serena and Darien up.

"Yeah,im really getting annoyed with all of their arguments." Raye said.

" I know!Lets make a plan to get them together how about we start now?I can tell Serena to go to the park and meet me but she will be meeting with Darien instead!"Mina already excited heading out the back room door to tell Serena about meeting her at the park.

BACK IN THE ARCADE ROOM

Mina went back into the arcade and she saw Serena and Darien sitting beside eachother at the counter arguing as usual.Mina quickly hid behind the counter to see what they were arguing about.

"Are you saying im fat!"Serena exclaimed really upset now.

"Yes i am Meatballhead."He said grinning as he watched her face turn even more red than it was before.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!"Serena exclaimed and she did something evil that she thought she would never do.She picked up her milkshake glass,watched Darien's eyes widen as she poured the chocolate sticky liquid on top of his head.

Mina cringed from behind the counter as she watched Serena do something she never.'I cant believe she did that!'

"What the hell was that for!"Darien asked shocked.

"You insulted me for the last time you pushed my limits!"She knew she had really got him mad this time.

"Well dont ever do that again you lazy,fat ugly,stupid,childish,idiot!"As soon as he said that to her he regetted.He saw her big blue eyes fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry Darien you just called me fat and I....I can't take it anymore!"She said as she got up and ran as fast as she could out of the arcade.

'Why did he have to call me all of those mean things!'She thought as she ran to the park and sat down on a bench by the lake and cried.

BACK AT THE ARCADE

Mina came from behind the counter angry that he made her cry. "Darien you didn't have to go that far!

Darien looked at her then looked all around him.People were staring at him so he ran out of the arcade to the park to see if Serena went there.

IN THE BACK ROOM

"What happened out there?"Lita asked as Mina came back into the back room.

"Well first Darien must have called her fat then Serena poured her Milkshake on top of his head then Darien mad eher cry because he said mean stuff to her.Now shes at the park proabably crying and Darien chased after her.

"What!?"Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"I knew those two would be hard to get together"Amy spoke up.

"Yeah,well im still going to ask Serena to meet me at the park and Andrew you ask Darien to meet you the same time and same place as Serena then make then go to a movie or something."Mina told them as they continued to make out thier plans.

AT THE PARK

Darien spotted Serena by a bench near the park crying.He went over to her and sat down beisde her.

" Serena im sorry for those mean things i said to you at the arcade."He said waiting for her to reply back.

"Leave me ALONE!Go away!"She got up with her eyes red from crying and and ran out of the park.

'Well Darien she probably will never forgive you now.You really hurt her.'He sighed as her walked back to the arcade.

AT THE ARCADE

"Well its getting late i think we should all go home and meet up tomorrow"Amy said as all the girls noded and left to go home.

Darien arrived just as the girls were leaving. "Andrew i really blew it this time."Darien sighed again.

"Yup i know you did Mina told us EVERYTHING.Well anyways would you mind if we meet up at the park tomorrow since the arcade is closed on Sundays to talk about more what of what happened with you and Serena?"Andrew asked.

"Yeah what time?"

"12:00 noon."

" I will be there bye Andrew."

"Bye."Andrew waved bye as he thought what their reactions would be tomorrow when they have to spend time together.

ON THE STREET SOMEWHERE

Mina was on her way home as she spotted Serena walking slowly down the road on her way home.Mina ran up to catch up with her and saw that she wa still crying.

"Hey Serena i know what happened between you and Darien.So how about meet me at the park at 12:00 noon?"

"Yeah i will be there bye Mina."

"Bye see you later."Mina said as she went another way to get to her house.

THE NEXT MORNING

Serena got up and got changed and left the house to go meet Mina at the park.When she got there she saw Mina,Darien and Andrew.

"Hey Serena there is a change in plans well here you two have fun."Mina said taking their hands and placing them into eachothers and walking off with Andrew.

Serena's eyes immediatly filled wuth tears as she remembered what Darien had said to her the other day.Then Seren's eyes widned as he encircled his arms around her and she kept crying liking the way his arms mad eher feel safe and warm.

After Serena was through crying Darien spoke. "Serena im sorry you are none of those things I said to you yesterday.Serena noded and Darien inched his head down to hers closer and closer until their lips alomost met......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry more next.I promise i will udate sometime next week.I hope my story was more longer and interresting this time.Please read and reveiw thanks.


	3. Hanging together

Thank you for all of your reviews i was about to stop the story but im still going to continue it thanks to all of your reviews I dont own sailor moon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There lips were almost touching when Darien thought about what he was about to do 'what are you about to do Dar?Are you crazy?You can't just kiss her that would push her more away from you.'

"Ummm.......so since we are already here and it dosn't look like Mina and Andrew are coming back anytime soon do you want to go get icecream or something?"Darien asked as he took a step back from her.

"I guess so...."Serena smiled slightly.'Why was he about to kiss me then move away?Why is he acting so nice?I wanted him to kiss me but why.....?'

There was a long silence as they walked to the icecream shop,both of them thinking about the kiss that almost happened.The silence lasted until they came to the icecream shop.

"Serena what kind of icecream do you want?My treat."Darien offered.

"No Darien I couldn't."

"Don't worry about it.What icecream would you like?"Darien looked at her questionably.

"Mint chocolate chip double scoop!"Darien looked at her wide eyed,noded and laughed.

"What's so funny?"She asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing."Darien stated plainly.

Darien orded chocolate and Serena mint chocolate chip.After they ate their icecream they went for a walk in the park.Darein told Serena about how he had no parents and about his childhood life.

"Darien I'm so sorry."She looked at him sadly.

"I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you I just think no one should have to be without parents."She watched his eyes sadden.

Darien not wanting anymore of her sympathy said "Serena, it's getting late let me walk you home."

He walked Serena home and when they got to her door she surprisingly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for a wonderful day.Bye Darien."

Darien blushed "Bye." 'I should do this more often.'

Serena rushed into her house and fell on her bed and was thinking about the kiss she gave Darien.She sighed. 'He so cute but.....hes mean a lot more than he's nice.' The phone rang and Serena picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena its Raye.So how was your day?"

"It was ok I guess."

"What did you do?"Raye asked wanting to know more about what happened between her and Darien.

"Well I sorta hung out with Darien,and he was really nice!"

"So you really liked hanging out with HIM?"She asked trying to gather more infomation for their plan.

"Yeah.......and guess what we almost kissed!"

"You did!?Wow thats great!" 'I have a lot to tell the others now!'Raye thought.

"I kissed him on the cheek!Tomorrow I think I'm going to bake him some cookies and bring them to his apartment.If you know the directions to his place can you give them to me?"Serena wrote down the directions as Raye gave them to her.

"Thanks Raye,see you later."

As Raye hung she thought 'Part of plan is done she already likes him and I think Darien likes her too.They need to admit their feelings to eachother now.I can't wait till the rest of them hear this.Are plan is really working!'

Serena took a quick shower and went straight to bed so she could wake up early to see him.While she slept she thought of Darien all night long.

BEEP!BEEP! The alarm woke Serena up and she went straight to the kitchen.She got out the already made chocolate chip cookie dough(AN:seeing how she can't cook all that well)After she baked the cookies she took them out 'A little burnt but its the thought that counts right?'she thought.She took out the paper that she wrote the directions on and headed out the door with the cookies and directions in her hand.

She arrived at the big apartment complex building and went inside.She went to room 505 and knocked.No one answed.She knocked again still no answer.So she went inside,then she heard some nosies coming from a room with the door closed.She opened the door and her eyes went big eyed she saw.......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise i will update very soon thansk for the reviews much appreciated!Oh i told all of you i would be updating in a week well i was bored lol so i updated the next day well good bye for now.REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
